fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising Of The New Age Of The Grand Evolution-Millennium Fusion Supernatural Zero Galaxy Storm: Legacy Of The Dragon God, True Dragon, Holy Dragon, Dark Dragon, Twilight Dragon, Primordial Beast Gods, The First Ascendant
Rising Of The New Age Of The Grand Evolution-Millennium Fusion Supernatural Zero Galaxy Storm: Legacy Of The Dragon God, True Dragon, Holy Dragon, Dark Dragon, Twilight Dragon, Primordial Beast Gods, The First Ascendant & All The Ancient Universal Legends is a fan fictional media crossover series. Digimon follows the story line of Dragon Ball / Z / GT / Kai combined with its storyline with extra characters, events, and battles. Plot DigiDestined Holy Crest DigiDestined / Fusion Generals *''Taichi "Tai" Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, TyrantKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon '' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, MarineVikemon'' *''Takeru "T.K." Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, MagnaSeraphimon'' *''Hikari "Kari" Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon, Magmadramon / Ophanimon, BlitzMagmadramon / DivinityOphanimon'' *''Toshiro "Shiro" Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, WarlordExamon'' *''Rei Saiba & Luanmon'' **''Lekismon, Crescemon, Dianamon, Dianamon Burst Mode, CosmicDianamon'' *''Osamu "Sam" Ichijouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, DinoTigermon / Marsmon, SavageDinotTigermon / AriesMarsmon'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon'' *''Michael Tsukyomi & Dorumon'' **''Dorugamon, DoruGreymon, Alphamon, ImperialAlphamon'' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, ExcaliburGaogamon'' *''Kishi "Kiyo" Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IcelLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode'' *''Angie Hasaegawa & Ogremon'' **''Etemon, KingEtemon, MetalKingEtemon'' Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots The 9 Maximals Thunderbots Cybertron Elite Guard Valkyries Sailor Senshi Neon Infinity Sailor Senshi Asteriod Senshi Kinmoku Sailor Senshi High Council Senshi Prime High Council Members Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Sailor Animates Angels God *''God From The Bible'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Raziel'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Kiazariel'' *''Jackatron'' *''Sariel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Raynare'' *''Kazariel'' DeviSls Seven Great Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Serafall Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeous'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' *''Misato Diablous'' *''Ritsuko Apollyon'' ''Murmur Team'' *''Shinji Murmur'' *''Rias Gremory'' *''Serafall Leviathan'' *''Gabriel'' *''Ravel Phenex'' *''Tiamat'' *''Ziz'' *''Jeanne'' *''Irina Shodou'' *''Le Fay Pendragon'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Mittelt'' *''Kiyome Abe'' *''Aika Kiryuu'' Dragons Ultimate Dragons *''Neon Sailor Moon'' *''Rias Gremory'' *''Medaka Kurokami'' *''Sailor Galaxia'' *''Sailor Kakyuu'' True Dragons *''Great Red'' *''Misato Diablous'' Dragon Gods *''Ophis'' *''Ritsuko Apollyon'' Heavenly Dragons *''Ddraig'' *''Albion'' Dragon Kings *''Tiamat'' *''Yu-Long'' *''Fafnir'' Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampires Yokais Other Creatures Section 13 & The J-Team Zodiac Masters Legendary Duelists Time-Space Administration Bureau Mages Bakugan Battle Brawlers Sonic Team Allies Television Shows Movies Video Games Digimon Fusion Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Zenith Starlight Neon Genesis Neon Sailor Moon Supreme Galactic Imperial Superior Star Royal Infinite Zodiac Celestial Divinity Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:TV Shows Category:Video Games Category:Movies Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Judgemental Spirit King's Blade Supernatural Primordial Entity DxD Imperial Galaxy Star Millennium Storm Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Crystal Galaxy Star Millennium Primordial Entity X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Infinity Fusion Kai Imperial UXP Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Valiant Senshi Prime Neo Sailor Moon Omniversal Primordial Supernatural Divine Entity / Imperial Dragon Millennium DXD Storm Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Blade Omniversal Supernatural Primordial Entity / Divine Dragon Vast Crystal Galaxy Star Millennium Grand Fusion Imperial Meteor Storm Fan Factions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Grand Spirit Blade Neo Genesis- Alpha & Omega Imperial Divine Primordial Beast God / Primordial Divine Dragon Galaxy Star Infinity Kai Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DXD Fan Fictions